


Little Girl Alice (No More)

by gyromitra



Series: Les Revenants [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Talon!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: Sombra origin story - according to Les Revenants. A drabble. In my head it all fits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All that took place and will take place in Les Revenants world, but doesn't fit the main story itself.

Once, there was a little girl. Her name was inconsequential, one of a legion - there were many children like her following the years after the war.

Down the rabbit hole she went, and found out the information was true power. And deeper she went, chasing the White Rabbit, eyes on the prize.

Down, down the rabbit hole she went, deeper and deeper, until something noticed and stirred, something that slept for the longest of times.

Down, down, down the Rabbit Hole she went, one time too many, one time too deep, and Jabberwocky flicked her forehead with its claw.

There was nevermore a little girl but a bright and violet, purple, pink swath of colors, laughing, racing, learning, birthed forth from a beast and a child. As she (they) run, lights flickered in her (their) wake.

And only when she (they) saw the man that was like a kin to her (them) did she (they) stop. He extended his hand, unafraid of what stood before him, rippling and ever-changing, a memory of humanity’s demise yet again devised by humans itself. Maybe it was because of the fact that when she (they) coiled around him there was a coldness inside and a stench of decomposing memories in the air, promises of armageddon crashing upon the earth and a slow dance in a fiery inferno. Or maybe because she (they) remembered his face from before.

“Sombra.”

Yes, that was the name she (they) had taken up for themselves.

“We are.”

“Very clever for your age.”

“Are we?”

“I will teach you. I will give you body.”

“We have.”

“One that will last.”

And Sombra thought with many voices that became finally one. Through the looking glass, he was almost like her kin to her, and maybe a little bit a father she had never really known as he held her hand through the grafts, surgeries and painful procedures. When she emerged from her cocoon like violet butterfly, he smiled an empty smile of an artificial construct.

“I think I will call you daddy.”

He brought her fingers to his lips, a gesture of shared intimacy and mystery.

“And you will be my little girl.”


End file.
